Love Story
by caera
Summary: What if Natsu meets Lucy when they were younger instead? A short NaLu songfic xD


What if it was Natsu and Lucy who met when they were little? What would've happened then?

* * *

_"Please, mom~! Tell us the story!" _whines two children: a boy, with blond hair, onyx eyes similar to her mom's, and a grin that of identical to his father's; and a girl, with pink hair, and black eyes like her father, and a sweet smile as her mom.

_"Fine, fine~ I guess telling you a bit of our tale wouldn't be that bad..." _answered their mom.

...

The mage then sits on their sofa then motions her two kids to follow.

_"Just don't tell your dad, okay?" _she giggles as she says that.

_"Of course, mom!" _the two answers in unison.

* * *

_(*~Lucy's POV~*~Or MC = Lucy~*)_

I remember...

that day...

...

When I was fifteen, I met a certain boy... named Natsu.

Let me sing it to make our story short...

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._  
_I see you make your way through the crowd-_  
_You say hello, little did I know... _

I met him on father's ball... upon the night of Christmas Eve, when we had all his visitors where his business partners. He came from nowhere, he was just there... He went out of the crowd and approached me...

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_  
_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-_  
_And I was crying on the staircase-_  
_begging you, "Please don't go..."_  
_And I said... _

But dad didn't want me talking to anyone else, I was already engaged; he wanted me to just stay still, stay silent, act proper, be like a lady, be someone who looks high and show that I'm this sophisticated, rich-girl and only heir of the Heartfillia Family.

Dad made him leave. He didn't want him to be with me... I guess we got love at first sight... I tried to beg dad not to make him go, but he doesn't listen.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes. _

I asked him that...

I knew from the moment we first met that he was my prince...

No matter what his social status might be...

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, Oh. _

That's the only thing we did to see each other. Being with him makes me happy, and comfortable... It makes me forget my worries and fears.

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -_  
_but you were everything to me-_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said... _

But then one day, dad caught us. _"Stay away from Lucy!" _he commands. _"Please don't go!" _I hold his arm tightly and beg...

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

We tried to reason, we tried to beg - but it was all useless...

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult, but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._  
_Oh, Oh. _

Dad told me, that from now on I must never go out. I'll be in my room, just allowed to stroll the inside of our house. He told me that I must focus on my studies of socialism and businesses... and that I must also focus on my fiance. But I never lost hope, I waited and waited for him...

After two years, when I was seventeen, dad told me, _"You have a new fiance. He's much better." _It's tiring... He tells me how I should feel, and what I should feel... I'm getting tired, waiting for him... After some time...

_I got tired of waiting._  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading-_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said... _

My faith was fading... I don't know if he'll even be back... for me. Then I met him outside our town...

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting, for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said... _

_"Marry me, Luce. You'll never have to be alone. I'll always take care of you. I'll always be here for you." _that's what he said.

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby just say... yes._  
_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh. _

_"All this time that I've been gone, I did my best to gain enough reputation as someone known, to be able to get your dad's approval." _I was shocked - he worked hard and did those... for me. _"I talked to your dad last month... asking him for your hand."_ I soon realized what dad told me a month ago, "You have a new fiance", he said... _"So it was you who dad told me a month ago..." _

_"Yeah... Luce, will you... marry me?"_

_"Yes. Of course, I will!" _It took him a bit long, but, it was worth it... He worked that hard for me.

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you _

Cause we were both young... when we first met.

* * *

_(*~Normal POV~*)_

__After she finished her story, someone knocks on their door.

_"I'm home!" _a fire mage says as he opens the door widely.

_"Welcome back, dear." _Lucy greets him with a hug.

_"Yeah, good to be back." _Natsu says as he hugs her back.

_"So how was work?" _she asks.

_"Easy. Just had to beat up a couple of wanna-be thieves." _he answers with a grin.

_"Daddy~!" _the two kids rush on to cling on their dad.

_"Yo! So what've you kids been up to?" _asks him.

_"Mom and us were just talking... about a very interesting story!" _they answer cheerfully.

_"Why do I have a feeling that that story is something worth embarrassing me?" _he asks, having a sweat drop from his face.

_"Welllll... let's just eat now, dear. Dinner's ready!" _

_"And she changes the topic... I really feel I missed something here." _he tells himself.

* * *

**Finished xD**

**Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**What do you think of the story? Feel free to review :3**


End file.
